Conventional mainframe systems often store large volumes of data on tapes. Tapes may be used for archival purposes as well as a primary storage medium for some mainframe systems. Lost or stolen tapes in transit between data centers and their off-site storage facilities may lead to losses that compromise personal and private data of individuals. Because of the critical and potentially devastating loss of this highly sensitive information, these losses could expose organizations to a wide range of problems, including fraud and identify theft.